Book Of Love Prince of Tennis Style
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: A collection of Prince of Tennis oneshot. Mostly about Ryoma and Sakuno. Story 5: Ryoma is going to propose to Sakuno and he enlisted the help of his former senpaitachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A simple One-Shot for all the Ryoma and Sakuno fans out there. Hope you'll like it!!! This is my first time to write a one-shot for Prince of Tennis.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Prince Of Tennis.**

**Title: First Come, First Serve  
Pairing: Ryoma And Sakuno  
Rating: K**  
**Summary: It was told that Ryoma and Sakuno are meant for each other but why is Ryoma getting married with someone else?**

"Sakuno are you okay?" Tomoka asked sitting beside Sakuno.

"I can't do it Tomo-chan." Sakuno said looking at Tomoka as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Oh! Sakuno, tell me, what can't you do." Tomoka said hugging Sakuno to her tightly.

"I don't think I can go to Ryoma-kun's wedding." Sakuno said hugging Tomoka back as tears started to fall.

"I know its hard Sakuno but what are you going to do then, if your not going to the wedding?"

"I don't know." Sakuno said miserably "Maybe I can leave Japan for a while to have a time to think and to forget." Sakuno added as thoughts of her leaving Japan and her friends behind for even just a while pained her.

"Leave Japan, but you can't, I'm getting married after three weeks with Kaoru and you're my maid of honor Sakuno, so you can't." Tomoka said panicking after letting go off Sakuno.

"Tomo-chan, I'll come back for your wedding." Sakuno said looking at Tomoka who was uncertain about what Sakuno had said, "Tomo-chan, All the sempai-tachi has someone and you have Kaoru even if it's very hard to believe that he actually know what love is, but me, I don't have someone." Sakuno added.

"Sakuno you have us, me, the sempai-tachi and your grandmother." Tomoka answered trying to make Sakuno see that she was not alone even though she clearly knew what Sakuno meant when she said she had no one.

"Tomo-chan you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Okay! Fine I'll handle everything so you're free to leave Japan." Tomoka said finally giving up. I mean what was the point, when she herself rather see Sakuno go leave than see her sad everyday. Even, if her wedding is at stake.

"Thanks Tomo-chan! You're the best! And don't worry I'll be back for your wedding." Sakuno said hugging Tomoka again.

"What can I say." Tomoka said hugging Sakuno as tears started falling from her eyes too.

**AT THE CHURCH AN HOUR LATER (A/N: At this part, everyone knows about Sakuno's departure except for the groom...)**

It's three hours before the wedding and Ryoma was talking to Momo who seems a little distracted, well, not little but very. Ryoma needs to repeat his end of the conversation twice before Momo could answer him and get this, Momo only answer in one word.

"Momo are you okay?" Ryoma asked when he can't take it anymore.

"What?" Momo asked instead of answering.

"I asked you if you're all right. I've been repeating my end of the conversation twice for you to be able to answer me." Ryoma snap at Momo who only looked at him.

"Fine." Momo snap at Ryoma shocking Ryoma a little. Firstly because that was the first time he snap at him on that day, second is Momo was deadly serious today and last he still answered him in one word.

"Are you sure because you're not and you're too quiet to be okay." Ryoma said his voice rising a bit but still there's worry on his voice for his best friend.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, and I'm fine, I'm just worried about Sakuno." Momo answered rubbing his temple anger forgotten.

"Why? What happen to Sakuno?" Ryoma asked worriedly in fact he hadn't felt more worried like that to anyone except for Sakuno, not even for his soon-to-be-bride.

"Nothing is wrong with her." Momo answered trying his best not to ruin Ryoma's day even though part of him wants to, Ryoma must be the stupidest person he had met in the face of the earth when it comes  
to love. How can he not see that he loves Sakuno, when everyone had known that ever since their freshman year in Seigaku when Sakuno would hang around Ryoma's side to cheer him on, in the airport when he had left and then in the airport again when all of them waited for his arrival to welcome him back to their tiny circle of friends.

"Momo, I don't believe you, so tell me what happen to Sakuno."

"She left okay! And it's all because of you!" Momo shouted at Ryoma who was shocked to find out that Sakuno had left on his wedding but there is something else.

Ryoma's POV

Why am I feeling that my heart had been torn into pieces? Sakuno had been my friend since I came back from the U.S. so she was a constant part of my life and not having her in my wedding hurt, but it seems more than that, something that I can't explain...

My mind help me by reminding me the times I spend with Sakuno and the times I spend with Ayako, and I can't believe the realization that hit me. Whenever I'm with Ayako I always anticipated to see and be with Sakuno and whenever I'm with Sakuno, I feel loved, happy, content and somehow I always find myself praying to God to make the moment last. And that's not all, I realized that when I was dating Ayako and I had a game, the person I look for is not her but Sakuno, the person I want to hear well wishes from of Good Luck and Congratulation before and after the game is Sakuno's, then it hit me again I can't marry Ayako, she's not the one I want to share my whole life with, it's Sakuno that I wanted, the woman I wanted beside me for the rest of my life, the woman I would want to see first thing in the morning and the last at night, before and after my games and most important of all is the mother of my child. Damn! Now I know what I'm feeling, I'm scared that I finally lost Sakuno because instead of accpeting the fact that I had long fallen in love with her instead I tried to fight it and finally ignored it.

END OF POV

"Momo, tell me, where can I find Sakuno?" Ryoma asked urgently grabing the other guy in the collar.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should tell you." Momo said daring Ryoma to answer his question with I'm- not-going-to-tell-you-until-you-give-me-a-good-reason look that Momo only use a few times when his being very serious.

"Because if you don't, she'll never know that I love her and we would never get married and have childrens together and lastly you won't be able to be an Uncle for our children." Ryoma said looking at the shocked reaction of Momo. (A/N: I mean really, who won't be shock after what Ryoma had said.)

"She's at the airport right now." Momo said after recovering from his shock.

"Thanks Momoshiro! I own you one." Ryoma said using Momoshiro to express to Momo how thankfull he is and how much he appreciate it. Ryoma gave Momo a brotherly hug before leaving when he suddenly turned around "By the way can you do me another favor? If you consider the first one a favor."

"Sure thing Echizen!" Momo answered smiling at him.

"Can you, Ann, Tomoka and the other Sempai-tachi change the wedding day to tomorrow, also talk to Ayako for me, tell her about me realizing something and if ever she wouldn't listen tell her I'll come by tonight at her house to talk to her."

"Sure thing Echizen!"

"Thanks!"

"Ryoma before you go, please promise me you wouldn't hurt Sakuno again."

"I promise!" Ryoma said and run towards the church exit while he could hear Momo shouted, "Go get her Ryoma Echizen!"

**AT THE AIRPORT...**

At the airport Sakuno was inserting some coins on the vending machine for a can of Ponta.

'Damn! How can I forget him when I'm buying his favorite drink.' Sakuno curses in her thought.

"Leaving without even saying goodbye?" a voice behind her said that break her from his thought.

Sakuno froze and turn to look at the owner of the voice "Echizen!"

'Ow! Did I really ruin my chance to be with her? Where's my Ryoma-kun?' Ryoma thought but then asked, "So are you even going to let me know that you're leaving?" then he started to walk forward to Sakuno while people started to look at them.

"Why are you here? You should be at the church getting ready for your wedding." Sakuno said instead without looking at Ryoma's face.

"I'm here to stop you from leaving Japan." Ryoma said smiling, I hope my plan works. (A/N: His plan is to talk to Sakuno the way he always does laid back.)

Sakuno succeeded to force a fake laugh and said, "And why are you going to do that?" Oh! she can't breath, he's to close to her, very close that she can feel his breath brushing to her skin.

"Simple!" Ryoma said and without warning he raised Sakuno's face towards his and kiss her.

'Break it Sakuno, stop him from kissing you, you can't allow him to kiss you, his getting married to Ayako for Christ's sake.' Sakuno thought and finally had the guts to push him "Why the hell did you kiss me?" she said out loud while a little breathless.

"Why did you let me kiss you?" Ryoma asked instead.

"Echizen, I'm not going to play this word game with you, I want to know why you kiss me?" Sakuno said tears started to fill her eyes from confusion and pain.

"I kiss you because I love you." Ryoma simply answered without any hint of playing games or hesitation. In fact he is too serious, like never before, but Sakuno willed herself not to believe him.

"Ryoma how can you say you love me when you're getting married today?" Sakuno asked tears started to fall.

"I'm actually getting married tomorrow but, not if your not the bride." Ryoma said drying Sakuno's tears with his lips as people started to crowd around them, watching them both.

"But you love Ayako." Sakuno protested a little giving it another shot while at the same time her defences are weakening.

"Sakuno aren't you listening? I thought I love Ayako but I didn't know that there was already someone in my heart until today and it was you." Ryoma said kissing Sakuno before saying "It's a first come first serve basis."

"And I'm the first one?" Sakuno asked making sure and Ryoma didn't mind to assure her, in fact he smiled at her for he knew that he got her back..

"Yes! The first one and the last one." Ryoma answered with full of love.

Sakuno smiled and hug Ryoma as he hug her back.

"By the way, it's Ryoma or Ryoma-kun, not Echizen." Ryoma said correcting Sakuno.

"I know, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno answered and they kissed again making the people around them clapped their hands.

"I hope I have that kind of love life." One girl said who was clapping along

"Me too!" said the girl beside her

"Oh! How I like happy endings!" an old man said as he squeezed his wife hand.

**The End**

**Hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it and don't forget your reviews.**


	2. The Gift

**Author's Note: I know it took me a while to upload my stories, as some of you know, We move so I don't have internet connection. But not anymore. Anyway here's another one-shot for my one-shot collection. Book Of Love Prince Of Tennis Style.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis only this one-shot story plot.**

**Title: The Gift  
Pairing: Ryoma And Sakuno  
Rating: K**  
**Summary: Ryoma is looking for the perfect gift for his long-time girlfriend Sakuno. What will it be? And why?**

The snow is falling and the city is covered in white. Even though it was Christmas Eve, you can still see a lot of people around the city doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Even the snow that was falling or the snow-covered street doesn't stop them from doing their shopping including a certain green-haired with cat-like eyes guy, a red-haired guy, and a black spiky-haired guy.

"Momo, what will you buy for Ann this Christmas?" Ryoma asked as the three of them walk and look at the shops all around them that are opened until 12 midnight.

"I don't know yet." Momo admitted looking hopelessly.

"Why don't we just buy a bear." Eiji suggested as he had the same problem on buying a present for his girlfriend

"No!" Both Ryoma and Momo said together.

"Why not?" Eiji asked because for him it was a good idea.

"Because last year in your girlfriend's birthday you already given her a bear, last Valentine's it was a bear, last Christmas you had given her a bear, and on her last birthday and valentine's you also given her a bear. I mean the only thing that changes was the size and the color of the bear." Momo stated matter of fact.

"Don't blame me, I'm not great in this sort of things." Eiji said defensively for it was true and he can't protest about the bear because it was also true.

"Yeah! At least you still have a brain unlike Inui, I mean, for a smart guy when it comes to Data gathering he sure is stupid when it comes to the opposite sex, really, who on earth would give their girlfriend a bottle of Special Deluxe Inui Juice ." Momo said which made them all laugh as they remember Inui calling an emergency meeting, to ask them what he should do to get his grilfriend to forgive him. (A/N: I'll leave you guys to imagine what Inui's girlfriend reaction is after drinking a glass of what she thought is a fine wine.)

"I think I'm going to give Ann a watch." Momo said looking over at the glass window that has different kind of watches displayed inside. Momo look at the others to see a look of confuse from their faces. "What?" Momo asked also confuse.

"Why a watch?" Eiji asked first before Ryoma could.

"Because it goes in pair, you know one for me and one for her." Momo said pointing at a pair of watch for married couple. "Beside I want her to know that the time I spend with her, being her husband is priceless and irreplaceable and that is what the watch symbolizes." Momo explained.

"Wow, I didn't know Momo had a romantic bone in his body." Eiji said, "Well, anyway that's one down and two to go." Eiji added looking at the glass window again and thought maybe he should buy his girlfriend something in the category of Jewelry.

"Momo, you're the best." Ryoma said as he patted Momo's back in excitement.

"Why? What did I do?" Momo asked confuse as Eiji stop pondering in his thoughts and looks at Ryoma also confuse.

"You've just made me realized something important." Ryoma said happily "Guy's I got to go, I'll just see you guys tomorrow at Fuji's house." Ryoma added and left.

Ryoma went home as fast as he could and open the safety box from his room to retrieve a small red box.

Every Christmas the former Seigaku Regular boys will buy gifts for their girlfriends while the girls cook the food that will be eaten in Fuji's house. And Fuji every Christmas morning is always being kick out of his house to stay with Tezuka while some of the girls prepared the room for the party in his house.

Sakuno was lying on her bed when the phone rang. She ignored it at first but then decided to answer it for it might be Ryoma calling.

"Hello! Ryuuzaki Sakuno speaking." Sakuno said as she answered the phone.

"Hello! Sakuno, it's me Ann." The voice from the other line said.

"Hey! Ann, what's up?" Sakuno asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well, I jut called to ask you what your Christmas wish is?"

"I can't believe your going to ask me that same question again." Sakuno said with a laugh.

"Well wishes change and maybe you've changed your wish." Ann said as she laughs along with Sakuno on the phone. "Beside, I'm under a strick order, to ask you, since Tomoka and Kaidoh can't make it this Christmas." Ann added as a thought of a very pregnant Tomoka too delicate to travel and her husband who won't stop hissing in worry.

"You know, sometimes I can't help but picture Tomoka's son hissing like a snake just the way his father does." Sakuno said making both Ann and her laugh so hard. As a thought of Tomoka's son hissing while being scolded by Tomoka herself. "And as for my answer to your question, I still haven't changed my wish." Sakuno simply said.

"You really love him don't you?" Ann asked teasingly.

As a matter of fact Sakuno said, "Well of course I do, I mean we've been together for almost 5 years now and I think its time for us to settle down now."

"Don't worry he'll ask you just wait." Ann said encouragingly.

"You said that to me last two years ago, last year and now." Sakuno said "Anyway Ann I'm tired I think I'm going to sleep early tonight." Sakuno added with a yawn.

"Okay, goodnight. Anyway I got to go too. Takeshi had finish changing." Ann said as she saw her husband came out of their bedroom fully dress.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you and Momo always go to your parents house on Christmas Eve." Sakuno said remembering the fact that every Christmas Eve, Ann's family always gather in their house to have late dinners and just spend time together till Christmas morning.

"Well, it's traditional beside my parents likes Takeshi a lot so they want their son-in-law to visit as much as he could and I could say the same about Takeshi, especially when it comes to my mother's cooking." Ann said standing up and kissing her husband on the cheek. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Ann added.

"Okay, I'll see you too. Bye." Sakuno said then they put the receiver down and Sakuno went to bed.

Morning came quickly and so did the afternoon. Sakuno started to cook all the foods she will be bringing to Fuji's house while at the same time waiting for Ryoma to pick her up. (A/N: Ann and some of the Seigaku regular's girlfriend are already in Fuji's house.) Sakuno finish cooking before she went and took a relaxing bath to refresh herself. 15 minutes later she was in her living room wearing a simple but elegant red spaghetti dress that end on her upper knee then she was wearing a pair of red strapy shoes and a silver necklace that her grandmother had given her before she died.

The doorbell rang and Sakuno went to open the door. Ryoma was standing outside her door in a black slacks and a long sleeve's polo that was covered with a black jacket.

"You look beautiful." Ryoma said as Sakuno opened the door widely for him to enter.

"You look handsome yourself." Sakuno said kissing Ryoma on the lips before she started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Sakuno, can we talk for a while?" Ryoma asked as he stop her walking toward the kitchen by holding her elbow and turning her around to face him.

"Sure!" Sakuno said as she allows Ryoma to pull her into her living room.

Ryoma push Sakuno to sit down on her couch gently before he went towards the candles that Sakuno had around her living room and lit it. After lighting all the candles he turned the light switch off. "Much better." Ryoma simply said.

"Better for what?" Sakuno asked wishing that it was what she think it is.

"Just watch." Ryoma said as the door of Sakuno's house opened and four kids entered her house each was carrying a single red rose each rose stem has a ribbon tied in it together with a single piece of paper and before Sakuno could ask Ryoma about it, it was too late for the kids started to sing and Ryoma sat beside her holding her close and together they watch the four kids as they sing.

_The snow is falling  
The city is white  
Your eyes are shining  
like diamonds tonight  
And we're all alone  
There's no one home  
You're finally in my arms again _

_The night is silent  
And Christmas is here  
I couldn't ask for more than having ya near  
'Cause I love you girl (love you girl)  
And I always will (always will)  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right_

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees  
There's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give_

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new  
I'd try to find something worthy of you  
But I realized when I looked inside  
There's some things that money can't buy (oh no)_

_I feel the magic whenever you're near  
I feel it even more this time of the year  
Cause I love you girl (love you girl)  
I always will (always will)  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right_

_You know I'll always be true to you  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to  
Any time, any place, or anywhere  
You know that I'll always be there_

After the kids finish singing one of them went to Sakuno and handed her the rose…

"Open the paper Miss." The kids said before motioning to the next one to give the next rose

Sakuno read the papers that was given to her and was shock to read what was written on the four papers. Before Sakuno could say anything to Ryoma she saw that he was talking with the kids and she heard him say thanks to the kids and he was trying to give them some money for Christmas but she heard the children said that its okay for it was Christmas Day. The children left without getting the money because for them the true meaning of Christmas is helping and loving one another.

Ryoma came back but didn't sit beside Sakuno instead he knelt down and pulled something from his jacket breast pocket. It was a small red box. Ryoma opened the small box revealing a simple but beautiful diamond ring.

"Ryoma, I…"

"Shhh! Listen to me Sakuno." Ryoma said as he put his finger on top of Sakuno's lips to stop her from saying a word. "I know it took me so long to ask you the big question but I want to find the right time and now I know deep in my heart that this was the right time, that I want to spend every time that I have in this world with you. Now, will you answer the question written on the papers?" Ryoma said as he removes his finger from Sakuno's lips.

Sakuno look at the piece of papers in her hand that said 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' before she raise her head and look at Ryoma "I've been waiting for you to ask me that question and finally you've asked me that question." Sakuno said with a smile that made her eyes twinkle.

"Is that a yes?" Ryoma asked to make sure.

"Yes, it was a yes." Sakuno said making Ryoma stand up for joy, the next thing she knew. She was being swing in circles by Ryoma.

"You don't have any idea how happy you made me." Ryoma said kissing her lips as she respond from his kiss.

"It looks expensive." Sakuno commented after they kiss for the second time.

Ryoma look at Sakuno who was now looking at the ring "Its from my family generation, my family handed it to the eldest male so he can give it to his future fiancé."

"Then its priceless." Sakuno said kissing Ryoma on the lips again.

"You worth more than that." Ryoma said in between kiss "I have a great idea though." Ryoma added after the kiss.

"And what might that be?' Sakuno asked.

"Well, why don't we just spend this Christmas together?" Ryoma said looking at Sakuno with a knowing smile.

"Even if I want to, we can't because we've been planning this Christmas before you even propose."

"Then I guess we don't have a choice but to go." Ryoma said as he escorted Sakuno to the kitchen.

"Correct, but, we can always go home early." Sakuno answered returning Ryoma's knowing smile with her own.

"Now, why didn't I think of that." Ryoma said kissing Sakuno on her neck before helping Sakuno carry the foods to his car.

Both Sakuno and Ryoma are now on Ryoma's car. They're on their way to Fuji's house for the party.

"So, what is Eiji's gift for his girlfriend? Got any idea?"

"According to Momo, Eiji went inside a jewelry store and spend an hour looking for the perfect gift." Ryoma simply answered.

"Well, did he find the perfect gift?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"Nope, he didn't, so instead he bought a huge teddy bear." Ryoma said looking at Sakuno then on the road. "Larger than before." Ryoma added.

"I can't believe Eiji, his giving her another bear. I mean two bear is okay but six bears are to much." Sakuno laugh as Ryoma laugh along.

"Where here!" Ryoma said stopping the car in front of Fuji's house.

"Guess everyone is already here." Sakuno said looking at the cars that was park outside Fuji's house.

"Your right." Ryoma said, "Ready to tell them the news?" Ryoma added looking at her.

"Yes!" Sakuno said and they kissed before they prepare themselves to go inside Fuji's house together with the foods and the good news that will change her's and Ryoma's life forever.

**THE END**

**Well there you have it another Ryoma and Sakuno one-shot. Hope you like it and don't forget to review so I will know what you think about it.**


	3. With Love, Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot fic. 2 years after the story Getting What's His Back. I dedicate it to All the Mothers in the World who love us all so much. Happy Mother's Day or Belated Happy Mother's Day To your moms.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Title: With Love, Happy Mother's Day**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: This is a one-shot fic. Happened 2 years after the Story Getting What's His Back.**

**Lis Of Characters:**

**Pairings: Echizen Ryoma & Echizen/Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Son: Echizen Ryu, who is now 14 years old.**

**Daughter: Echizen Sakura, a ten month old baby.**

**Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Tezuka/Sakatoshi Raiko**

**Son: Tezuka Kyo, who is now 8 years old.**

**Son: Tezuka Ken, who is now 2 years old.**

**Pairing: Momoshiro Takeshi & Momoshiro/Tachibana Ann**

**Son: Momoshiro Tokiya, who is now 7 years old.**

**Pairing: Kaidoh Kaoru & Kaidoh/Osakada Tomoka**

**Daughter: Kaidoh Chihiro, who is now 6 years old. **

Inside a very big bedroom, there's a lot of beds laid on the floor for a very nice Pajama Party or as you call it sleep over. Ryu the owner of that particular room was in the middle of a circle made up of Kyo, Tokiya and Chihiro. The 3 had appointed Ryu to be the leader for this particular mission, for he is older and wiser as they told him. What's the mission all about, well they call it as Mission: Suprise Mama.

"So, what should we do?" Chihiro asked looking at Ryu very intently, showing that she is paying attention.

"Well, as you know tomorrow is Mother's day right?" Ryu asked looking at Kyo, Tokiya and Chihiro, who'm nodded their head in answer. "Tomorrow, your parents are coming to have lunch here then you'll go home after that, so what we're going to do is, we'll surprise them after having lunch. Can you follow what I'm saying so far?" Ryu asked looking at the 3 again for confirmation.

"I do!" Kyo answered who looks at Tokiya.

"I do too!" Tokiya answered who himself looks at Chihiro.

"Me three, but howabout your brother and sister? Won't they have to make something for your mommy, I mean they are also kids right?" Chihiro asked, "I mean it wouldn't be fair if we help each other make cards and stuff while they don't." Chihiro added trying to explain her point.

"Well, I guess we can help them make cards as well." Ryu said thingking that Chihiro make sence.

"But, how will we help them, I mean they'll know we did it if we make them even if we pretend that they made it. I mean my brother is at home with my parents you know." Kyo said making his point.

"I got it, we make our card tonight, and as for my sister's card and your brother's card, we can make it tomorrow while they are with us." Ryu stated with satisfaction.

"But, how will we get your sister and my brother here with us tomorrow?" Kyo asked curious, beside for him somehow the plan has a lot of loop holes.

"Well, your parents would arrive early tomorrow, our moms would be helping each other in the kitchen while our dads would surely hang out in our tennis court, so mall we need to do is tell our parents that we're going to look after our younger sibling for them." Ryu answered as a matter of fact.

"It's a nice plan." Kyo said as Tokiya and Chihiro nodded in agreement.

"Well, since we finish planning let's do our cards now. I got all the materials we needed here on my bed side table." Ryu said as he went to the said table and got some colored and non-colored papers, some glue, pencil, eraser, crayons and some water color.

The four busied themselve in making there cards and after they had finish, they cleaned their mess and hid the cards under Ryu's bed so no one will know about it except the four of them.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

In Ryu's room, you can find the same four kids inside together with two new person, one is Sakura, Ryu's little sister and Ken, Kyo's little brother.

Everything was moving according to Ryu's plan until...

"Ken, Sakura, No!" Ryu, Kyo, Tokiya and Chihiro shouted together but they were too late. Sakura had knock the glue over and was now covered with some glue and to make matters worst, she was crawling and little bits of cut papers were getting glued to her while Ken, who got very curios with the water color, touch it with his tiny fingers instead of the brush and was now covered in paint, to make also matters worst. he started applauding with joy as he watch Sakura struggle as a big paper stick itself to her making the wet paint spray over Ken, Kyo, Tokiya, Ryu and Chihiro.

"Men, they're making a mess." Ryu said starting to panic as he realize that he's going to be scolded by his mom and dad.

"What, shall we do?" Kyo also asked panicking, his father is very strict and he won't tolerate bad behavior in other people's home. As what his father always say, A Tezuka, don't act like that, A Tezuka should always upheld its name. And what's he's doing right now is far from uphelding his family name, but dragging it down.

"Shh!!! Lower your voices or the adults will hear us and come..." Chihiro was cut when the door to Ryu's room opened and all the adults stood there looking into his room with horror's written on their faces.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Ryoma asked voice a little raise, making Everyone wince.

"Yes, I would like to know myself." Tezuka said following Ryoma inside the room. His tone was devoid of emotion but it was enough for Kyo to know that he was in deep trouble.

"Well, we were... we were... Fshuu..." Chihiro was trying to say but somehow she can't so like her father instead of a sigh she did her father's habbit of Fshuuing.

"Ryu why don't you explain to us why all of you are covered in paint and why your little sister is covered with papers." Sakuno finally asked motherly making the kids relax.

"Well, you see it's mother's day today." Ryu said tghen looking at Tokiya.

"Yes, today is mother's day, and last night we held a meeting." Tokiya added smartly.

"A meeting?" Raiko asked curiosly as she approach her husband side while everyone was paired together as well, husband and wife.

"Yes mommy, and in the meeting we had agreed to surprise our mommy with something." Kyo said looking at his mother then at his father who's expression told him, he better had a good reason.

"A surprise for us?" Tomoka said curiously looking at her daughter.

"Yes mommy and we can't tell you cause it's a surprise." Chihiro said smiling at her mom.

"But, that still doesn't explain to us why you're all covered in paint and why Ryu's baby sister is covered in paint." Ann said looking at all the kids then to her husband who were looking at the kids as well.

"Actuall mommy, we just did." Tokiya said looking at her mom.

"You did?" Ann said looking at her fellow parents who were thinking well except for Tezuka, who's expression hadn't change a bit.

"We have no choice, we need to do it now." Ryu said looking at his fellow kids. Tokiya, Kyo and Chihiro nodded in agreement and the four went to their mother's side. They counted to three and held their cards up to their mothers, who were shock and touch by their action.

"Is this our surprise?" Sakuno asked Ryu who was looking up at her.

"Yup, we made those cards last night, and today, we were helping, Sakura and Ken to make their's as well but it didn't go as planned. Sakura spilled some glue and got covered by it, then she started walking and the pieces of the cut papers stuck to her." Ryu said looking at her sister who was having trouble crawling with all the papers that was stuck in her.

"And as for Ken, I was helping him to color his card, but he got excited that he started splashing the water color and we got covered by it especially me and Ken." Kyo explained to his mother, who's eyes soften with love and understanding.

"It's okay sweetheart." Raiko said kssing her son on his forehead were there's no paint. The other mothers thank there children as well.

"I guess, this means all of you need to take a shower. Sakuno announces as the kids nodded and made a single file. "If it's okay, We'll leave the mess to you men." Sakuno said looking at the men who were gathered together. For answer Ryoma said his oh so famous line 'Mada Mada Dane', Tezuka made a noise that not far from 'hn!', Momo just nodded and as for Kaidoh of course it as 'Fshuu!'.

**OWARI**

**Well what do you think with my one-shot please don't forget to review!!!**


	4. Best Friend

**Author's Note: Okay I'm making another one-shot here and this time for the first time this is a RyoSakuMomo And a little bit of MomoAn story. Yup, you read it right. Anyway here's the story.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I Don't own Prince Of Tennis.**

**Title: Best Friend**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Echizen Ryoma returned to Japan after 10 years to find something he least expected.**

Upon returning to Japan, Echizen Ryoma, 8th time Grand Slam winner didn't expect to find himself out side Ryuuzaki's new house, on the rain and having a fist fight with Ryuuzaki's supposely husband at the same time his Best Friend Momoshiro Takeshi while a 4 month old pregnant Ryuuzaki Sakuno stood on their porch begging them to stop as tears came falling down her eyes.

"I thought you were my _Best Friend_?" Ryoma asked putting and emphasis on the Best Frined word as he stood up from the wet ground after he was punch by Momo again.

"I' am your _Best Friend_." Momo answered putting an emphasis on the same word as well. "And I still am." Momo added as he watch Ryoma stood up from the wet ground covered by muds.

"You lier, how can you be my best friend if you've taken Sakuno away from me." Ryoma shouted as he threw another punch at Momo who avoided it and held Ryoma's arm on his back so he wouldn't be able to punch him again.

"I didn't take Sakuno away from you. I never did." Momo said trying his best to get the message to sink in to Ryoma.

"Don't lie to me Momo, Sakuno said it herself, you guys are married and by the look of her I know that you guys are expecting a baby too." Ryoma said struggling from Momo's hold.

"I'm not lying, you left her and she was alone, hurt and Confuse. She tried to kill herself five times, and I'm the one who always stayed by her, to take care of her to try and talk her out of it, because I know how it feels to loose someone you love." Momo said as he let go of Ryoma who look at him straight on the eyes as finally the exhaution of fighting in the rain had caught up to both of them.

The next thing Ryoma knew, he was sitting on Momo's living room wearing one of Momo's clothes and is waiting for Momo to come down after he talk to Sakuno and put her to sleep. Ryoma tried to think what Momo had said to him a while ago before he had close the bathroom door. 'I'll tell you everything you need to know, to make you understand.' Momo had said and somehow he felt that he was at fault for everything but a part of him want to believe he was the victim here. Before Ryoma could continue he saw Momo going down the stairs and to the Kitchen. He waited for a few minutes and Momo emerge holding to beer bottle.

"Do you drink?" Momo asked handing Ryoma one of the bottle.

"Once in a while." Ryoma answered taking the bottle Momo offered to him.

"What do you want to know?" Momo asked sitting opposite Ryoma so they were face to face.

"I want to know everything." Ryoma said taking a sip from his bottle.

"Okay." Momo said, "You see Echizen, when you left, you didn't tell Sakuno how you feel for her, even after she told you how she felt. And because of that she was hurt and six months after you left, her grandmother pass away leaving her alone and confuse." Momo added stopping for a while as he sip from his bottle as well.

"What did coach died from?" Ryoma asked sincerely for he wasn't able to be in the funeral because of his schedule. He just got a phone call from Momo saying that Coach Ryuuzaki had died.

"Old age." Momo simply said.

"You said that Sakuno tired to kill herself five times is that true?" Ryoma asked looking up at Momo.

"Yes, according to her she was alone and no one to be with and I tried to convince her that she was wrong, finally on the fifth time I finally got through her." Momo said as he remember the fifth time that Sakuno tried to kill herself.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Where am I?" Sakuno asked to nobody in particular after she opened her eyes to find her surroundings covered in all white.

"Your in the hospital." A voice that she was so familiar with said.

"Momo, why did you brought me here?" Sakuno asked as she didn't have to asked what happened because she knew that like before Momo is the one who saw her sprawled on her bed, blood running out from her cut hand and tried to stop it while he took her to the hospital.

"Because, your grandmother wouldn't like to see you like this, taking your own life when others who are on the verge of dying tried there best to survive or people who don't want to die but suddenly died because of an accident." Momo said as a memory flashback on his mind and Sakuno saw all of the pain on his eyes.

"Is this your way of retribution?" Sakuno asked looking straight at Momo who didn't answer. "Because Momo it wasn't your fault." Sakuno added as he now understood what Momo had been trying to tell her for the pass years and times she had tried to kill herself. She still has her life, she can still breath fresh air, meet people and all while some people don't have that same luxury and she had been waisting it by trying to end her life.

"It's not retribution Sakuno, it's more like, I'm trying to protect those who are close to me as much as I can since I can't protect them." Momo aswered looking at her with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Sounds like retribution for me." Sakuno said while Momo lowered his head. "Momo." Sakuno added making Momo look up.

"Hm?"

"I promise that I wouldn't do it again. I wouln't take my life again." Sakuno said raising her hand to show Momo a pinky swear.

"Good." Momo said connecting his own pinky to Sakuno sealing the promise and for the first time Sakuno had smiled again and as for Momo, he did smiled again and this time it had reach hi eyes the way they always do when he smile.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Momo, what do you mean by 'I can't protect them'?" Ryoma asked looking at Momo and was shock to find his friend reaction. Momo's usual young boyish face had vanosh and was replace by a man who had nothing to loose for all have been gone already, he looks like a very tired man that is just waiting for his life to end but it quickly vanish again and the young boyish face of Momo had returned.

"An and my child." Momo answered.

"Momo." Ryoma asked not knowing what to say next.

"An and I had been dating after college, we decided to move in together, and 4 months after we move in she got pregnant so we decided to get marry. Two days before our wedding, she was hit by a car on her way home from the doctor. I wasn't able to be there for her. When I found out about the accident I was too late, she and the baby are already dead and all I can remember is blaming myself for choosing the Tennis match that I'm gloing to have rather than drive her to the doctor and I also remember Kippei finding me sprawled in our bed holding An's pillow while blood rush out of my hand. He took me to the hospital and when I woke up he was there very angry and telling me that An wouldn't want to see me like this and that it was a sin against God to take my own life and something about An being in Heaven and I'm going to be in Hell if I kill myself. And I guess that's the only thing I needed to bring me back to my sences." Momo said finally finishing his story and he felt enlighten. And he realize that all this time all he needed to do was talk about An with someone else that is not Kippei or An's parents.

"So Sakuno was right, for your part it was retribution." Ryoma said putting the past years that he had been gone together.

"Maybe at first, but I came to know her and I came to love her and that retribution turned into an act of love." Momo said admitting the truth to Ryoma.

"How about An? I thought you said you love her." Ryoma asked a little lost on that part.

"I do love her and until now I still do." Momo said looking at Ryoma who had a confuse look so he sgh and added, "Sakuno and I had love someone else before loving each other, Sakuno knows that I love An but I also love her but maybe not as much as I love An while I know that Sakuno loves you so much and that she loves me as well but not as much as she loves you. What Sakuno and I have is complicated and that is the only way I can think of to explain to you our complicated love."

"Don't worry Momo, I understand, I hate to admit it but it was my fault, I let her go and your just there picking up the pieces and taking good care of her." Ryoma said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Ryoma, thanks for understanding." Momo said smilling sincerely.

"No, I should be the one thanking you for being there for Sakuno when I'm not. Just promise me that you'll take care of her and love her for me." Ryoma said looking at Momo with a sincere smile on his lips as well.

"I promise you that." Momo said raising his bottle as Ryoma clink his bottle with his and both drank from their bottle sealing a promise. "So, we're friends again right?" Momo added looking at Ryoma.

"What can I say Momo, You are still my Momo-Senpai and my Best Friend." Ryoma said and both hug each other in a brotherly way.

**OWARI**

**Well guys, what do you think? Please don't forget to review!!!**


	5. Simplicity Is All It Takes

**Title: Simplicity Is All It Takes**

**Pairing: Ryoma And Sakuno**

**Rated: K+**

**Author: Jomai**

**Summary: Ryoma is going to propose to Sakuno and he enlisted the help of his former senpai-tachi.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama.**

"Neh! do anyone know why Ryoma asked us to meet him here?" the ever so hyper Kikumaru asked his teammates.

"No!" Oishi answered his bestfriend as the other shook their heads no except Kaidoh.

"Shuuuu! Baka, coming here without even knowing why." Kaidoh murmured while Momo who was beside him heard what he said and started arguing with him.

"He he... they're still the same old Momo and Kaidoh we know. Neh! Tezuka?" Fuji the tennis tensai said to Tezuka with a laugh.

"Hai!" Tezuka answered in his usual stoic way.

"I wondern what Echizen needs us for." Fuji said eyeing the ever so silent Tezuka. Even though he had been the first one to be married in their group (which shock all of them) he still hadn't change a bit. "Especially when he had manage to get you to come." Fuji added with a tease, there's only one thing that had change in Tezuka besides tennis, and that is, his wife and baby comes first before tennis and anything else.

"Yamero! Momo, Kaidoh." Kawamura said as he and Oishi tried to break-up the still fighthing men.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that Echizen will arrive at this exact moment." Inui said and true to his calculation Ryoma came runnning towards their direction.

"Gomen-mina!" Ryoma said standing in front of his senpai-tachi.

"It's okay Echizen." Oishi said looking at Echizen then added, "So why did you asked us all to come and meet you?"

At those words Echizen started to blush earning a gasp from Kikumaru and a shout from Momo announcing to the wrold that Ryoma Echizen is blushing.

'Darn!' Ryoma thought as he try not to blush anymore. He'd been thinking about his plan for months now from buying a ring to proposing to Sakuno but then when it was time to propose to her he didn't have any idea how so he ended up with the prospect of asking for his senpai's help but he didn't think that this would happen. Sakuno, How she could manage to make him blush, he still don't know, where in the world is his old self.

"Echizen, you better tell us why you wanted to meet us. My wife is making dinner and she and my son would be waiting for me to come home." Tezuka suddenly said interupting Ryoma's thought.

"Well the reason I ask you all to meet with me is because I need all your help to propose to Sakuno." Ryoma said after he had recovered.

"Nani?" Everyone said in unison except Tezuka.

"I said I'll be needing your help to popose to Sakuno." Ryoma said as his senpai-tachi digest what he had said and give different reaction but all ending with a congratulation and accepting Ryoma's request of help.

"Neh! Ochibi." Kikumaru said after the congratulation was over.

"Nani? Eiji." Ryoma asked looking at Kikumaru as the others did the same, well except Inui who was writting furiously in his notebook at the same time mumbling 'I... I... Data...'

"Have you thought about how you're going to propose to Sakuno?" Eiji asked making Inui stop writting and listen to what Ryoma would answer.

"Well, I had bought her a ring." Ryoma simply said looking at all his senpai's stunned face.

"Your telling us that you don't have any idea on how you'll propose to her or any scenario." Momo stated rather than ask.

"That's a big problem." Fuji mused then looks at Tezuka "But our ex-buchou might be able to help Echizen." Fuji added as Tezuka gave him a deadly glare.

"Fuji is right, Tezuka maybe able to help Echizen with his problem." Inui said realizing what Fuji was trying to say. (A/N: Hey, it's rare to get Tezuka off guard.)

"Nani?" Eiji asked confused.

"Eiji, what Fuji's trying to say is that Tezuka could give Echizen a one on one lesson on how to propose to a woman because his the only one here that is married and had gone through with that proposing stuff." Inui explained earning a gasp from Kikumaru as he finally understand and a very deadly glare from Tezuka.

"Fuji is right." Momo said not looking at Tezuka who was trying his best to remain calm. "Can you believe it, Echizen is going to have a one on one lesson with Tezuka. Isn't he very lucky." Momo added in a way that made a vain in Tezuka's forehead to pop out a little.

"I think Fuji is right Tezuka." Oishi said this time agreeing with Fuji, since really, who else can give a proper advice, of course the one who had already gone through it all, and though luck for Tezuka because his the only one who had that experience. "You should give Echizen some pointers on how you asked Raiko-chan to marry you. So from there he cold get some ideas to work on." Oishi added looking at Tezuka who's vain in his forehead didn't vanish one bit.

"I think it would be even greater if we are here to hear the pointers so we can help Echizen thinks everything over." Fuji said eyeing Inui who caught his eyes and added "I agree with Fuji, nine heads are better than one."

Tezuka look at them all for a moment, Fuji and Inui's face looks like they are enjoying it, tormenting their former buchou, who also can't assign them laps, oh! how Tezuka miss the good old days, then Tezuka looks at Momo, Kaidoh and Eiji, who hadn't caught on with the conversation yet, Kawamura was eyeing him with interest although he could see that Kawamura is trying his best not to show it, Oishi stood there innocently not having any idea what he had just put his best friend through, and last he met Echizen's face and the boy had in his face the interest and attentive look. It's like any minute now Echizen would ask Inui for a pen and a piece of paper and would write Tezuka's word down word for word.

Tezuka sigh, "Are you sure that the reason you are all except Echizen interested with what I have to say is because of Echizen or because you wanted to know how I ask Raiko since no one had any idea?" Tezuka said and looking straight at Fuji and Inui.

"Believe us Tezuka, we are doing this for Echizen." Fuji said with his smile as he looks back at Tezuka.

'And why don't I bilieve you?' Tezuka thought before opening his mouth again to tell them but was stop when Echizen took something out in his pocket and what he took made Kikumaru and Momo laugh so hard that tell lay on the floor laughing, Kaidoh fshuu... trying not to laugh for it would be against his image, Fuji smile didn't change, Inui started writting in his book again with some calculation, Tezuka's expression didn't change while Oishi and Kawamura's looks at each other with a looks of surprise and disbelief, just who would have thought Echizen would bring a paper and a pen for him to write everything. I guess Tezuka was right about the pen and paper but instead of asking Inui for it, it turns out that Echizen had brought his own.

"What?" Echizen asked irritated as he looks at everyone except Tezuka.

"Uhm! nothing. So, shall we start." oishi said after he and Kawamura manage to calm Momo and Kikumaru.

"Well, I can't say anything more, I just went to my parents told them I wanted to marry Raiko and after they said yes, I got a ring from my mother, she said that it's tradition that her engagement ring would be pass on to her eldest son and after having the ring, I went to see Raiko and well I wasn't suppose to ask her yet because I wanted to prepare a romantic dinner and stuff but it didn't happen because I just ask her then and there for I felt that the time was right." Tezuka said all this while Ryoma wrote it all down while the others think of the same thing and that is how lame the proposal was.

"That's all?" Kikumaru asked voicing everyones question.

"Yes, that is all, as a man once said simplicity is all it takes." Tezuka said looking at everyone as if he had done his job to help Echizen.

"And I bet that man is him." Kikumaru whispered for everyone to hear except Tezuka himself.

"I must agree." Momo said to Kikumaru.

As everyone stop murmuring to each other about Tezuka's lame proposal they where shock to fnd that Tezuka and Echizen had already left, they look at inui for an answer even though he was listening to them and of course Inui never failed them, according to Ìnui, Tezuka had left for home since he had help already while Echizen left right after Tezuka saying that he had learned a lot from Tezuka's pointers.

"What did Echizen learned?" Momo asked confuse.

"Not to be lame." Kikumaru answered that earned a laugh from everyone including Kaidoh.

"Man, somehow it makes me want to stay single forever." Momo said as Kaidoh agreed with him.

"Don't say that Momo, Kaidoh, all of us would go through that stage." Oishi said blushing a little as an image of him proposing to a girl cross his mind.

"And when that happens, I'll have my notebook to take data and show it to your future kids." Inui said and everyone looks at him, putting in ming not to tell Inui about how they propose.

**RYUUZAKI'S RESIDENT...**

"Who on earth could that be." Sakuno said as she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hi!" Ryoma said as soon as the door opened, "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." Sakuno simply answered. Ryoma went into the house and waited for Sakuno to close the door shut before swooping her off her feet and brought her to the living room to sit on his lap while he sit on her couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Ryoma said as he started kissing Sakuno on her neck then up her jaw to her lips. The simply trail of kisses became a make out session. After a long while, they needed to stop for air and Ryoma looks at Sakuno with hazy eyes and Sakuno knows that it was lust, love, happiness and need put all together.

They hadn't done anything beyond making out but tonight, there's something about the night that led Sakuno to initiate another round of make out session but that didn't stop there for they ended up making love for the first time. Now, as Ryoma lay on the bed with Sakuno beside her well half of her body is on top of his and her head lay in his shoulder but it's still beside him, anyway he was laying there awake while Sakuno had fallen asleep because of the said exercise, Ryoma was thinking about what Tezuka said and what he learned and he was thankful that he had a buchou like Tezuka. Ryoma looks at Sakuno and kiss the top of her head before going to sleep himself but the sleep part didn't go as planned because Sakuno woke up.

"Hey!" Sakuno murmured well more like purred.

"Hey to you too." Ryoma said looking at the woman who would soon be his wife and mother of his child.

"Did you get any sleep?" Sakuno asked shifting a little so she can see Ryoma's face.

"I'm just about too." Ryoma said looking down at her "But since you are awake, I would like to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Sakuno said and Ryoma answered her by sitting up and bringing her with him. Sakuno covered her upper half with the covers of the bed while Ryomam took something under his pillow. "Ryoma?" Sakuno added as he saw Ryoma took out a small box.

"Sakuno, will you marry me?" Ryoma asked as he opened the box containing the ring he bought for her.

"Of course, I will it's as simple as that." Sakuno said and kiss Ryoma as Ryoma kiss her back while at the same time putting the ring on her left ring finger.

"Yeah, simple as that." Ryoma murmured as he kiss her again and again that they ended up making love the second time around.

The next morning Ryoma woke up first and he found himself in the same position as last night with Sakuno, and again he thought about what Tezuka said simplicity is all it takes, and indeed he was right, you don't have to go to romantic movies or dinner to propose, all it simply needs is the right time, mood and of course the love behind it. But then again, his one step up from Tezuka when it comes to proposing romantically, and that is because he did it after making love with the woman he loves.

'I guess, I'm better than you when it comes to romance buchou.' Ryoma thought to himself with a smirk.

**TEZUKA'S RESIDENT...**

"Achoo!" Tezuka sneeze suddenly as he watch his wife making their breakfast while their son Kyouya entered the room with his racket.

"Are you okay Mitsu?" Raiko asked looking at his husband, it's rarely for Tezuka to catch a cold.

"Yeah, I'm fine, maybe someone just talking about me." Tezuka said kissing Raiko on the lips then ruffling his son's hair.

"Oh dad, now you made my hair sticks in odd angles again." Kyouya said as he tried his best to undone the damage his father made. "Dad, who do you think is talking about you?" Kyouya added when he was satisfied that all his hair is back to it's original place.

"I don't know but I have a guess that it's one of your uncles." Tezuka said as he help Raiko with the breakfast plates while Kyouya sat on his chair waiting for his parents.

**OWARI**

**Well that is it. What do you think? Please read and review okay, this is for everyone who read my stories and this is a make up for my I Had Loved You After All since I wasn't able to update it so much.**


End file.
